com_city_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine
Construction header: This page is partially completed until there is need to add more (due to spoilers), there is data listed which is considered as public information what an unknown number of the population/ NPC's knows, this page also lists all info that we can know NOTE: in the data you can find info marked by <''test''> these are pieces if info are files into the Drake's Character files and are NOT known by public. CS Info Wolverine is a wild and seemingly savage individual who seems to only know how to fight, which fits with his metallic claws and Rapid healing. Basic info Name: Logan or Jimmy or James? Alias: Wolverine Age: Estimated at mid 30's Gender: male Appearance: '' 4428C95800000578-4872818-image-a-17_1505138635238.jpg 5705450-2666a741d832212c40ad2e34e408dce6.jpg Wolverine_unmasked.jpg 1.60M, 136.1kg Personality: Wild and savage Profesional status: ''status: hero Fraction : X-men position: Basic Member Powers: Mutant level: : Alpha class power list: Rapid healing; Full RegenerationEdit ::: Power level: high Alpha class, potential Omega Class ::: The ability to heal in a rapid level, this also allows regrowing lost body parts, the time needed depends on the wounds. This Ability also allows the user to recover much faster to all poisons, toxins, sicknesses and even radiation, the recovery rate is based on various points, the specific poison/ sickness, the amount he was infected with and if he has ever been infected by that specific strain before. Rapid Healing; Physical Boost ::: Power level: Alpha The healing fights of physical fractique and damage done to the body by going beyond the normal human muscle limits, which gives the user Super human strength Low super human speed, able to keep up with spiderman or blitz people before they could fire a gun , this also account reflexes on level to captain america and agility on par with spiderman those with Alpha can even be exposed to extreem conditions such as sleepng in the anartic frozen colds without harm : ''< Superhuman: Acute Senses ::: ''Power level: Beta ::: Those with this power have enhanced senses, this level gives the sense of smell of a dog , vision as sharp as humanly possible even over long distances beyond that of normal humans (such as birds), able to see in darkness just as well as during the day, able to hear sounds normal humans cant hear even over long distances> ::: ''< Senses: Animal Empathy ::: ''Power level: Beta ::: the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. ::: Beta leven can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent> '' Physical Mutation: Bone Claws ::: ''Power level: Beta ::: This specific type grants the user claws that are normally hidden in the lower arms between the lower arm bones in a special area, the user can force said claws trough their hands and out from the skin between the knuckles, depending on the user the details as size, shape and number can vary the user does have to keep the hands in a reasonable straight angle, trough a small angle can be accepted or the claws cant be pushed back as the muscles for that are in the hand without a regeneration ability this would however deal severe damage to the user's hands from where the claws would push trough ::: history/ Bio: Nothing is known about the man called Logan, no birthdate, home adress, nothing useful notes: equipment: '' All Wolverines gloves have groves to allow the claws to pass trough without tearing the clothing a medical card stating him as a war veteran who has a metal plate in his head in order to walk trough metal detectors ''others: